


Кнут

by 006_stkglm



Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Femdom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) Речь идет о самом начале пьесы Артура Миллера <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Crucible">Суровое испытание</a> в театре OldVic, Лондон в постановке Яэль Фарбер<br/>2) 02.04.2015 на сессии вопросов-ответов #AskArmitage для @OlivierAwards, эпизод с "Yael twisted my arm" (с) действительно был <a href="https://twitter.com/OlivierAwards/status/583620894070861824">упомянут</a><br/>3) Написано на ФБ-2015 (на diary.ry) для команды Ричарда Армитиджа</p>
    </blockquote>





	Кнут

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Речь идет о самом начале пьесы Артура Миллера [Суровое испытание](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Crucible) в театре OldVic, Лондон в постановке Яэль Фарбер  
> 2) 02.04.2015 на сессии вопросов-ответов #AskArmitage для @OlivierAwards, эпизод с "Yael twisted my arm" (с) действительно был [упомянут](https://twitter.com/OlivierAwards/status/583620894070861824)  
> 3) Написано на ФБ-2015 (на diary.ry) для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

— Нет. Не так, — в очередной раз говорит Яэль. Музыка обрывается, атмосфера таинства и тишины рассыпается хлопьями реквизитного пепла. Ножки стульев тяжело опускаются на пол; Уильям тут же садится, Лорен и Ханна волочат свои по полу на отмеченные яркими красными стикерами позиции. Анна закатывает глаза. Саманта лезет в карман обтягивающих слаксов за телефоном. Ричард с грохотом ставит на сцену свой стул. Яэль не ведет даже бровью.

То, что они сумели откатать одну из самых грузных, мрачных и тяжеловесных постановок Миллера за несколько недель, безусловно, стоит дорогого. Но там, где заканчивается текст и начинается видение Яэль, идет сплошная terra incognita, и Ричард чувствует себя так, словно ему снова двадцать и за плечами только академия, Станиславский и идеалы. Он слишком долго не был на сцене.

— Еще раз, — Яэль выходит на середину. В переоборудованном зрительном зале еще пахнет свежеобструганной древесиной, строительной замазкой и аэрозолем для бархата. Она ждет, пока все соберутся вокруг, и начинает объяснять сначала:  
— Это должно походить на танец, ритуал, медитацию... транс, если хотите, — она смотрит на сбившихся в стайку девочек, и даже Саманта торопливо убирает телефон.  
— Это таинство, — она маленькая, даже на каблуках едва ли равняется с самыми невысокими из девушек, и тем не менее под ее тяжелым взглядом замолкают и становятся серьезными без исключения все. — Это отсылка к ночи в лесу, из-за которой все и началось. Я хочу, чтобы это было просто и примитивно, но вместе с тем завораживающе. Поэтому еще раз — ритм! Раз, два, три и на четыре двигаемся. Не раньше!

Яэль обводит актеров взглядом. Лорен опускает глаза. Телефон в заднем кармане ее джинсов вибрирует.  
— Ричард, на этот раз считай до пяти, пожалуйста, — просит Яэль, все еще гипнотизируя взглядом девушек, и он неуютно переступает с ноги на ногу. Это рабочие моменты, но ему не нравится ощущение, что он сбивает всю сцену — точнее, видение ее в голове у Яэль. Она поворачивается в сторону невидимого из-за бьющего на сцену света звукового пульта:  
— Еще раз сначала. Поехали.

Раз, два, три, четыре, пять. Ричард выходит одним из последних. Опускается на стул. Сара с медной плошкой медленно обходит сцену по кругу. Девушки оборачиваются вслед ее шагам. Три, четыре, пять. Актеры начинают покидать сцену, унося не нужные в первом акте стулья с собой. Мимо него проходит Нил, потом Адриан. Четыре. Пять. Ричард тяжело поднимается, нахохлившись как большая птица: плечи Джона Проктора придавлены чувством вины, он цепляется за спинку стула, ища поддержки, поднимает…  
— Нет. Стоп, — наблюдающая за ними с высоты третьего ряда, Яэль задумчиво кусает губу.  
— Ричард, — он вздрагивает, но она обращается к звукооператору, — на сегодня все, спасибо. Ребята, отлично поработали. Завтра в одиннадцать, как обычно — в зале внизу.

Команда потихоньку тянется к выходу. Анна, проходя мимо, улыбается сомкнутыми губами. Саманта и другие девочки, хихикая, разбирают сваленные общей кучей на одном из кресел рюкзаки, кофты и бутылки с водой и соком. Уильям ворчит, что с такими репетициями никакого спортзала не надо. Адриан дружески хлопает его по плечу. Ричард не двигается со своего места в центре зала.

— Что не так? — спрашивает он, когда они остаются одни. Яэль смотрит на него, чуть склонив голову и уперев руки в бока.  
— Мы работаем над вступлением.  
— Сегодня за вечер я слышал «не то» раз пятнадцать.  
— Возможно. Я не считала.  
— И каждый раз на мне…  
— На сцене еще две дюжины человек, вообще-то, — ее полные губы складываются в улыбку, и это только злит его больше.  
— Я понимаю, что не играл в театре тринадцать лет…  
— Я говорила, что меня это не волнует.  
— Я готов работать, я хочу работать, поэтому просто скажи, что я делаю не так, чтобы я мог…  
— Ричард… — Яэль спускается к сцене, — послушай меня…

Но ему уже сложно остановиться: все напряжение последних недель, осознание возлагаемых ожиданий и ответственности, щедро приправленное раздирающей изнутри его — Джона — огромной личной драмой, наваливается разом и выплескивается злыми, раздраженными словами:  
—…ты не говоришь, как надо. Я все делаю, как ты хочешь. На четыре. На пять! Да хоть на десять! Сара доходит до того прохода. Уходит Нил, Адриан и потом…  
— Забудь про Сару и Адриана, — Яэль подходит к нему вплотную.  
— Что значит "забудь"?! А как же слаженность и ансамбль?! — грохочет он, нависая над ней — полтора метра с кепкой даже на каблуках, как сейчас — всем своим немаленьким ростом, — как же...

Ричард не очень понимает, что происходит. В одну минуту Яэль стоит перед ним, засунув руки в задние карманы джинсов, а в следующую — его рука оказывается заломленной за спину, а он сам перегнутым через спинку реквизитного стула.  
— А теперь успокойся, выдохни и послушай меня. Бери за точку отсчета музыку, хорошо? Мелодию, а не Сару, Саманту или Адриана. У тебя же отличный слух. Так ведь?  
Он сосредоточенно сопит — рука горит от плеча до локтя, спинка стула больно впивается в живот; Яэль выкручивает его руку чуть сильнее, и ему приходится ответить.  
— Так.  
— Прекрасно. Именно это я и пыталась донести. Еще вопросы?

Ричард пытается представить, как они выглядят со стороны, и ему становится смешно.  
— Где ты этому научилась? — спрашивает он, пытаясь пошевелить пальцами.  
Яэль фыркает и чуть ослабляет хватку:  
— Мелкая белая девчонка, выросшая в Йоханнесбурге шестидесятых… Тебе действительно нужно спрашивать?  
Он смеется, пытаясь не сильно дергать вывернутым плечом.  
— Успокоился? — Яэль еще немного ослабляет хватку. Можно бы вывернуться, но ему нравится ощущать себя в ее уверенных руках. Он кивает.  
— Могу отпускать?  
— Да, — он уверен, что она тоже слышит сожаление в его голосе.  
— Умница, — она отступает, и Ричард медленно распрямляется, осторожно поводя пострадавшим плечом.  
— Изв… — начинает он, но она качает головой и кивает на пульт:  
— Еще раз?  
— Давай.

Ричард закрывает глаза, заставляя себя вслушиваться в переливы неторопливой, медитативной мелодии, найти собственный ритм, отбрасывает мысли и воспоминания о движениях остальных, слушая только тягучие тяжелые переплетения звуков. 

_Раз… два… три…_

Его осеняет внезапно. Вместо того, чтобы встать, он тяжело сползает с сиденья на пол, цепляясь за спинку, вскидывает стул на плечи, как Иисус свой крест, и медленно, неторопливо идет со сцены.

Когда он достигает прохода, музыку прерывают одинокие аплодисменты. Он ставит стул, открывает глаза и поднимает голову.  
— Идеально, — Яэль практически слетает вниз. Он легко ловит ее на вытянутые руки, вскидывает вверх и жарко, голодно целует, ловя губами горячий шепот, — правда идеально.


End file.
